


Shotgun

by someshitew18



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Just something I thought of on the spot, Oh and it's really fucking short so yeah, Uh drugs, and now I'm posting on here, hope y'all like, i just typed this out on my phone and posted on tumblr, it ain't nothing to big, misspelled words etc, more like just weed, sorry if there's bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someshitew18/pseuds/someshitew18
Summary: They smoke together and stuff happens. (Idk I'm not good at summaries my bad)





	Shotgun

Two very close friends are out on another late night smoke. Tom holds the lit blunt with ease between his lips as he inhales long and slow, filling his lungs with the sweet THC. With a smile he slowly exhales as he passes it to the taller, green hooded male. He slowly takes the blunt with a chuckle and takes a hit as he watches his friends features relax a bit. They go like this for some time until the rolled herb was near nonexistent. 

“Hey Edd wanna hit it again?” Tom says as he tries to hand Edd the roach. Edd tries to grab it but fails, his fingers are just way to big to grab a hold of it and he doesn’t have any kind of nails to try and pinch it between.

He just shakes his head, “I can’t it’s to small,” is all he says as he shoves his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

Tom shrugs and waves Edd to come closer, “Come here,” he says as he takes a long drag from the small blunt. Edd gets closer to Tom, as he grabs the taller mans face with one hand and squeezes his cheeks to make his lips pucker out. Edd his caught off guard as Tom leans in and presses his lips firmly onto his. Tom parts their lips and exhales forcing Edd to breath in the thick smoke. He lingers just a bit before pulling away with a smirk, leaving the brown eyes male in stunned silence as he try’s to figure out what just happened. Edd lets out the wispy smoke and watches it as it drifts up into the night sky; still hung up on the “kiss” they had just shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this would be my first fanfic to this fandom. I write other stuff but yeah. I do have a tumblr account that I posted this there first of y'all wanna follow its the same name as this except the 18. I would link but again on mobile. My first time using ao3 so bear with me. I hope y'all like! I am working on a bigger fic! And it def tomeddeddtom. Kay thanks


End file.
